


Good for me

by Neonbat



Series: Mcu Kinkbingo fics 2019 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cute domestic boys, Intercrural Sex, M/M, MCUKinkBingo, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Size Difference, Steve being a little thot, Top Bucky Barnes, bucky loves it, shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/pseuds/Neonbat
Summary: Bucky and Steve have been dating for over a year now and have made the step to move in together.  Soon after, they start exploring new territory.





	Good for me

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously adore Pre-serum Steve. As a disabled person myself he is literally just my jam xD Give me Shrinkyclinks or give me death<3 (I mean hell, I love Steve rogers and Bucky any ol way xD)

“ _ Bucky _ ,”

 

Steve’s soft mewl was more than he could take. Fuck. He was pretty sure dicks weren’t supposed to be literal steel, he doubted his metal arm could event dent his cock right now. 

 

Which was all well and great if he wasn’t so worried about literally fucking his boyfriend to death. 

 

“S-sorry baby but..I’m just — There’s no fucking way this is fitting in you without a hell of a lot of prep,” Bucky was fascinated by the size of his cock resting against Steve’s palmable cheeks. Christ, Steve didn’t like to be reminded how small he was and Bucky honestly tended to forget about it until moments like these; if he didn’t prep Steve thoroughly enough he could end up seriously hurting him.

 

“‘S your fault f...for riling us up s-so much.” Steve pouted, practically squirming under his touch. Steve’s petite cock hung down between his slender thighs, flushed a charming pink. Bucky reached down to thumb up the soft expanse of Steve’s nearly hairless balls, biting his lower lip at the shuddering moan that rippled through Steve’s body.

 

How the fuck was he this lucky?

 

Bucky was torn between dealing with the immediate need for some friction and just wanting to touch Stevie some more.”Can’t help it, baby...look so sexy for me.” They’d never gotten this far before. Between his PTSD and Steve’s general lack of experience, they had spent the past year happy to be in each other’s company without added pressure. 

 

Steve’s cheeks flushed an even darker red and he hid his face against a pillow, “ _ Buck _ ,” He had the nerve to act embarrassed when the little minx was the one that had walked butt-ass naked from the bathroom, skin still pinked from the warm shower. 

 

Despite how worked up he was, he had the presence of mind to reach down and press the pillow away from Steve’s face. The last thing they needed was for Steve to work himself up into an asthma attack,” Can’t I compliment my best guy?” Steve always melted when he broke out the ‘old-timey-ness’(Steve’s words, not his). 

 

“Asshole,” Steve huffed, pressing his slender body back against Bucky’s groin, pert cheeks rubbing up and down the length of Bucky’s engorged cock. 

 

Bucky swore, flesh and metal hand gently resting on Steve’s hips to grind him back a little more. And just like that, he had an idea.”Hold on a minute baby, got an idea.” He scrambled to the side of the bed and fished around for the bottle of lube he kept in the lower drawer. They’d only been living together for two weeks after a rather exhaustive Psyche evaluation by SHIELD to ‘make sure he was civilian ready’. Which, he was grateful not to be in jail or shooting up people anymore, but really? Had they expected him to suddenly snap and set the building on fire just because he had a committed relationship?

 

Steve peered back, blond hair dishelved and lips kiss-swollen.”I thought you said —?”

 

“Don’t rush,” He winked, settling himself behind Steve once more as he popped the cap.”Spread your legs — That’s it beautiful, god look at you. Next time I’m going to open you up nice and slow, going to have you — Fuck, ow!” Okay, he deserved to get mule-kicked in the ribs for that one, but he couldn’t help himself. He was a little enthusiastic about this after his libido had been a hit or a miss since he’d shrugged off Hydra control a few years back. 

 

“‘M a good Christian man, Buck.” Steve grinned cheekily, shivering again as Bucky slicked his inner thighs with a liberal amount of lube.”Think you missed?”

 

Steve yelped indignantly when Bucky gave his right asscheek a gentle pop with his flesh hand.”Didn’t miss, close your legs.”

 

“You! I’ll kick you in the dick next time,” Steve fumed, eyes blown to hell and back regardless. Bucky knew Steve liked it when people didn’t treat him so fragile. Despite the shit hand fate dealt Steve health-wise, he was one of the strongest men Bucky had ever known. 

 

Steve closed his legs together, and Bucky used the remaining lube to coat his bobbing erection.”With those pretty feet?” He teased. He wasn’t into feet like that(He thought?), but it was fun to see Steve back-glance at him so wide-eyed.

 

“You weirdo are you going to — ohmygod.” Steve tossed his head back and fisted the sheets as Bucky started pressing his dick into the silken press of Steve’s closed thighs. His dick nudged against Steve’s balls and cock, and they shared a twin moan at the blissful friction.

 

It was goddamn art to see Steve stretch his little body back to push against him, the winding ‘S’ of his curved back highlighted by the dim city light streaming in from the partially-open blinds. Steve might not think himself beautiful, but to Bucky, he was flawless. Every bony joint, every thin limb, and his perpetually glimmering blue-green eyes. Steve was a beauty, ethereal in his delicacy and a spitfire in his bullheadedness. 

 

Meeting him was like getting hit by lightning. He’d been ready to turn around and deck whoever had the gall to call him out as he lumbered down a New York street. No one failed to get out of his way when he walked, not when he looked pissed off at the world and ready to do something stupid. Until Steve. Despite almost being knocked over by just brushing past him, Steve had gotten up in his face and demanded he apologize for taking up the walkway ‘like a big jackass’.  It had been a bit like David and Goliath. 

 

“Feel so good, fuck Steve.” Bucky slid his metal hand sporting a new ‘natural’ synthetic layer down Steve’s knobby back and back up again. He kept his thrusts gentle, too afraid of bruising.

 

“T...Then do it faster...Grandpa.” Steve panted, forcing himself back hard enough their skin met with a satisfying pop of flesh against flesh. 

 

Bucky laughed, stuttering their pace a few seconds. “Yes sir,” He would have saluted if he wasn’t busy trying to map every inch of bare skin he could touch on his lover’s body. 

 

Grinning, he reached down to scoop his biceps just under Steve’s armpits and haul him up against his body. The new angle was divinity, allowing him to rut against Steve and make sure Steve didn’t work himself too hard at the same time. 

 

Even better, the angle allowed Steve to reach down and palm over his dick and Bucky’s dick when he fucked past his squeezed thighs. 

 

“B..buck, ‘m not...I want — “ Steve whined, trembling in his arms.

 

“Come for me baby, it’s okay. Want to see you come,” Bucky panted against Steve’s nape, burying his face in the sweat-damp strands of Steve’s hair.

 

The wet slide of Steve’s fist flying over his cock nearly made Bucky tip over as well, but stubbornness kept it at bay, he wanted to see Steve come apart just like this without distraction. Even if he had to leave the shampoo-scented softness of Steve’s hair to peer over his shoulder, it was worth it to see Steve’s eyelids flutter as he crested.

 

Bucky lowered Steve gently back to the bed to catch his breath before taking himself in hand. “God, Baby, should see how good you look like this.” He moaned, rocking his hips into the slick channel of his hand. 

 

Looking back, Steve licked his lips and wiggled a little on the bed to get his arms out from under him.”Buck..d..do it here.” He asked, voice a shuddered mixture of arousal and embarrassment.

 

His brain nearly short-circuited when Steve arched his hips up off the bed and spread his ass, revealing his deep pink pucker. It only took two more pumps before Bucky was coming. He painted Steve’s hole and cleft in white streaks until he was milked dry.

 

Falling next to Steve, Bucky reached out to gather him into his arms with a satisfied rumble. It took nearly ten minutes for Steve’s breath to taper back to normal, but Bucky was more than happy to hold him until he steadied. 

 

Wiggling a little to face him, Steve looked up at him, a familiar look pinching his face.”Was that…? Okay?” He asked quietly.

 

Bucky shifted, bringing Steve with him. He gathered Steve up in a bridal hold, wobbling a little on sex-spent legs before making his way to the bathroom. “Doll, you’re perfect.” 

 

He only laughed when Steve punched his flesh arm, “I’m serious Steve. You’re...you’re the best damn thing that ever happened to me, and there’s no way I can describe how hot that was.” He grinned, sitting Steve down on the edge of the bath as he went about getting a washcloth. He knew Steve constantly battled self-consciousness about his health and body, each of them having their own inner demons to battle. Still, Bucky didn’t see the ‘ugly’ in Steve that he saw in himself. Just because Steve’s body was different than what others deemed desirable, didn’t mean Bucky was any less attracted to him.

 

Steve ducked his head with a shy smile,” Good...because you better make good on all that you were spoutin’ in there.”

 

Kneeling, Bucky reached to guided Steve’s legs apart so he could clean away the lube, a wicked smile curling his lips.”I plan on it, punk.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For more information, requests, or updates, go to: http://neonbat666.tumblr.com/ and search #Neon-writes or #Neon Writes
> 
> Or
> 
> https://www.pillowfort.io/Neonbat666


End file.
